Secret Fetish
by twent47blue
Summary: Characters are pretty much OOC.This is also an AU fictionbecause Yuki is a bottom/switch here,the same with Shuichi,top/switch. I didn't get to really elaborate much on the story,but am planning to do a prequel or sequel for this in the future.


"Watch it!" a voice shouted over the din of noise of the campus, and the tall man whose hair as bright as the sun, fell forward but instead of landing on the concrete floor, a blurry of pink hair and small body took a hold of him.

Yuki caught his breath in his throat and before he could tell what was happening, a voice awakened him from his confusion. "I got you." A voice said, and when his vision came to focus, under him was what look like a teenage kid with pink hair and he was smiling at him. Yuki was on his way to his next class when someone bumps into him and he would have landed badly hurt on the floor if this boy hasn't caught him.

He tried to untangle himself from the other male. "You can let go now, I'm alright." Yuki said.

Shuichi looked at him, and could almost hear his heart thumping; it was one of the glorious things he had ever heard in his life. "Oh, sorry." He said, and started to get up too. He did not know why, but the man's voice is doing something to his insides.

Yuki Eiri is a novelist and what he was doing in a cram school was one of the unluckiest things he never expected to happen in his life. With a list of so many traffic violations, this is the community service he was required to do. Teach English in a cram school.

Tohma, his brother-in-law and an owner of a music industry had tried to bribe and figure something out and save his favorite in-law from doing community service but Yuki had violated too many traffic rules that either he serve his term or end up in jail. And yes, Tohma rather sweet-talked him into doing this teaching thing than have his precious in-law in jail.

Shuichi Shindou, the pink haired brat who saved Yuki from having an accident is incidentally one of his talents in his music company. His family persuaded him to finish high school in lieu of him joining the band and dropping out of school, gave the young man an ultimatum. Shuichi shot it big at his first try at fame and is too busy to attend a regular school, so Tohma came up with the cram school; he never realized that of all places this two people would meet was here.

Yuki looked at the man who was still standing there and gawking at him. "Well? Aren't you going to go to your class? That was the last bell for class." Yuki said.

Shuichi came alive, "Oh, yes! Yes, of course." He said, and rush in the other direction, forgetting to have a fitting come back. He wanted something more to do with that man who somehow look like one of the new instructors at the school.

"So rude, and didn't even say thank you." Shuichi was muttering to himself, as he sat down on his seat.

And he was surprised when in walks the same man he saved in the hallway and walk on the desk in front of the class.

"Okay, open your books to page 43 of your Introduction to English." Yuki said, without even bothering to check the attendance and introduce himself for that matter.

And he was reminded of this, which brought a scowl on his heavenly face. Shuichi snickered, finding it cute that it seemed their new instructor is not really into teaching them as much as he supposed to.

"You there, mind sharing it to the class what you think is so funny over there?" he asked, and pointed at Shuichi.

"Oh, sorry. I just think that you'd rather be someplace else instead of standing in front of this class and teaching us." He said, without even batting an eyelash.

Yuki smirked, "You're right. I would rather be somewhere else. And since you think you are so smart, why don't you come on down here and do the roll call for me. I wouldn't expect you'd be smart enough to teach the entire class since you are there and I'm down here." he said, and took out a cigarette and lighted it.

"But, don't worry, leave the teaching to me." He said, and looked down on his class record, "Mr. Shuichi Shindou." Looking up, "So come on down here and do what I tell you to do." Yuki said.

Shuichi was red in the face, he did not know why he blurted that out and insulted the man, and now he would be marked and the rest of the semester would be hell to pay for him.

Shuichi did what he was told and did the roll call. And he was right. Yuki would call on him every moment he gets and the entire class feels sorry for him but he had brought it on himself, he thought that.

After the class and he were on his way home, he was on his day off when one of his new friends from school called him over.

"Hey, Shuichi, I heard that the new teacher is giving you a hard time." One of his new friends said.

Shuichi smiled and scratched his head. "Not really, it was partly my fault, really." He said, chuckling embarrassed.

The other male had a lewd smile playing on his lips as he put an arm around the singer, "Wanna hear something out of this world? You can get back at that new teacher, and since we are friends, I would let you in on a secret." He said, grinning devilishly.

Shuichi really did not want to get back at Yuki but he was too curious enough not to know. "What is it?"

"Meet me here around 9pm tonight. There is a sleazy bar that we go to, it is dark and probably sells booze to minors but who cares, and the beer is dirt-cheap. That teacher is a frequent customer there." He said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He is hot, underneath that shirt. When he gets drunk, he blanks out, and would start to strip and would allow people to do anything to him. In addition, he would enjoy it. You have to come, he is so hot and tight, believe me, and he has a sweet ass. And don't worry, one of his secret fetish is wanting to be blind folded when people do him, he doesn't care how many would, but for sure, he enjoys every minute of it." The other student said with a laugh.

Shuichi could not believe what he was hearing and he felt sick. "I'm not really into those kinds of things." Shuichi started to say.

"Neither am I, women do things to him too, he doesn't care. It is as if he is a different person when he gets drunk. Just come, you don't have to participate, just come and watch." He said.

Shuichi nodded, compelled to check out what the other male was talking about.

Shuichi came, but he brought Hiro along just to be on the safe side, having his best friend with him. In addition, he did see Yuki there and Yuki did not even recognize him, even though he is rather unique with his pink hair. But Yuki did not even glance at him when the one who invited him pulled him over to the table where males were planking Yuki. Shuichi grabbed Hiro with him.

"Shui, are you really sure you want to be here? This is not our thing, we might be recognized and we wouldn't want to add that to our reputation, you know." His best friend whispered.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing either. I just do not like what I heard about what they are doing to my new teacher. I know he's got a nasty attitude in school, but that doesn't mean that I would do things to him to get back to him when he blacks out." Shuichi tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" the guitarist asked.

"Well, Yuki Eiri, they say allow people to rape him when he gets so drunk, and my classmate and other people take advantage of him." Shuichi reasoned out.

The guitarist was quiet and looked at the singer, "That is so like you. All right. We would help out your teacher, but try not to attract attention to us, even though we are not famous, we are still a band and some people might recognize us, especially you." Hiro said.

Shuichi nodded. They were handed drinks, they try not to embarrass Shuichi's classmate so they took them, nursing their bottle of beer, taking small sips as possible and just observed what was going to happen.

Yuki was so different when the man mesmerized him in this kind of place, and Shuichi more and more. He is truly beautiful when he is like this, his golden eyes bright, and his perpetual scowl is replaced by an enigmatic smile, Shuichi fell in love with the novelist that night, just watching him.

Therefore, when one of the boys, ripped off Yuki's shirt and started to grab for the novelist's head to shove him between his legs, Shuichi stood up abruptly.

He was red in the face, but his voice was clear, "C-Can I buy him for the night? This man's my teacher and he has a score to settle with me." He said. Hiro looked at the singer dumbfounded but he was smiling.

The man who was shoving Yuki's head between his legs was moaning as how hard Yuki was sucking him. "Are you sure about that? This guy is good, how much are you going to pay for him?" he asked.

The pink haired brat, fished out his wallet and took out a wad of bills, and shoved it in front of the man's face. "Is this enough?" he asked.

The man grabbed the money and pushed Yuki away, "He's yours." He said.

Hiro and Shuichi helped Yuki up and took him out of there fast before the man changed his mind and asked for more.

When they got in the cab, Yuki started to paw for Hiro. "Hey hold on there, I'm not into that kind of stuff." He said, and pushed Yuki away and the blonde-haired novelist turned to Shuichi.

Shuichi was shocked when Yuki leaned forward and started to kiss him hard. He tasted of beer and something sweet.

Hiro was shaking his head and was going to pull Yuki away from the singer, but when he saw that Shuichi was not resisting. He decided to leave them alone and told the driver to take them to the nearest motel.

It was all like a dream, a blur. Shuichi didn't know what happened but he just couldn't stop kissing Yuki back, he didn't even realized that Hiro had got them a room and even led them to the room and left them there. He took note to thank his friend later.

"Yuki. Stop." He said, a little breathless. But Yuki was behaving as a man possessed as he started to take off his clothes and crawled over to him like a panther in heat.

He started to kiss the younger man all over again, leaving Shuichi's mind a little foggy to make a coherent thought. All he wants to do is to kiss him, to answer his needs. He watched him mesmerized as Yuki took his own fingers and started to lick and suck them. He could feel his own groins started to hurt, twitch, and stand in attention.

Shuichi was not drunk at all, but watching the novelist is making him drunk with desire.

Then Yuki did something that almost made Shuichi's eyes popped out of their sockets, he started to thrust those same wet fingers into his own hole. Shuichi heard a sound, like a moan. And at first he thought it was Yuki who was moaning, but then he heard his own breathing, and realized that there were three noises, Yuki's groans, his wet, lewd and sleek fingers that were making such an explicit noise as it goes in and out of his hole and Shuichi heard himself moaning as well, his groins ached and he grabbed for it, hoping to be able to ease the tightness he is feeling.

"That's not fair, you're the only one who's getting the pleasure, why don't you bring that juicy c*ck of yours and shoved it right here." Yuki said, in a low, seductive voice as he brought his rear up and his head went to the mattress; his fingers spread his opening wide.

"Come on, I can take it, I've been craving for it. Make me feel good, brat." Yuki said, coaxing the singer.

Shuichi laid there motionless, could not believe that Yuki is asking him to take him. But watching the man's face, he looked feverish, his face a little red from being inebriated. With the novelist's body shaking and his moaning like a man in a feverish state, Shuichi couldn't justify his actions tonight as he too felt the intoxication but not because of the alcohol but because of the man himself.

He got up and crawled where Yuki was and plunged himself inside of him. Soon enough they were gyrating, and moving their bodies to the rhythm of their pulse. They would switch, until the wee hours of the morning, tangled limbs indistinguishable, but the breathing, moans and groans came in unison as they connect and mold their bodies into one. Shuichi had never pictured himself as a top before, he always considered himself as the submissive type but no one can resist Yuki Eiri. And he had vowed that he will make the man submit only to him, make him listen and explain to him what happens when he drinks. And he vowed to tell him and make him take him as his one and only lover. Of course, Shuichi knew there would be consequences. But he will make sure that Yuki will know that he is doing this because he cared about the man.

As usual, Yuki woke up with his head aching from a hangover but this time, instead of waking up in some alley or motel room alone, he was a little surprised there is another person on the bed, and it was a male and he recognized that pink hair anywhere. It was one of his students, and they are in a motel room. How did he get there and why? Why is he naked and covered in sticky and smelly cum of another man? How did he get there?

He started to get up and planned to take a shower first, but he was so pissed when he felt that his hole is also sticky and suspected that he was raped. He shook him not so gently.

"Hey, wake up." Yuki said, impatiently.

Yuki had to shake him a couple of more times before the other male started to wake up, Yuki resisted the urge to smack him awake.

"Yuki." Shuichi called, rubbing his eye.

"Don't Yuki me, you damn brat. That is Professor Eiri to you. And what are we doing here? Why am I naked? And why are you naked? Did something happen that I should know about?" he asked, firing one question after another.

Shuichi sat up and sighed. "I think, sir. We need to have a long talk, its best if we both skip school and let me tell you the whole story in complete detail, don't worry, I'm not doing this to play hokey, I work for Tohma Seguchi, I'm a singer, and one of his talents." Shuichi started.

Yuki stared at him dumbfounded, "You're a talent for Tohma's company? Well, for your information, your boss is my brother-in-law, if I caught you trying to pull something, you will not be able to work anywhere for the rest of your life. I guarantee you that." Yuki said, he got up, surprisingly and surprising himself, he did not feel achy like someone who had just been raped as he suspected. He felt fine, except for the hangover, his body felt okay. He grabbed the phone and ordered coffee.

Shuichi was a little frightened and surprised to hear that his teacher is also the brother-in-law of his boss, so he knew he needed solid proof to vouch for his story. He called Hiro and asked him to locate the waiter who assisted them in helping Yuki in the taxi last night.

They were quiet, as they both take turns in showering and changing. When Hiro arrived with the waiter. That is when Shuichi explained to Yuki what happens when the novelist drinks and what he does when he blanks out. Hiro corroborated his story, and the waiter vouch for the two band members and informing Yuki that the pink haired young man was not the only one. That he is a regular at that bar, and people would flock him and waited until he gets so smashed and started to do things.

Yuki sat there for a whole fifteen minutes without saying anything. He could not understand it but he did have a vague memory of what had been happening to him night after night and how sometimes he gets so puzzled why he was so sore, or why he has some bruises in some area he could not explain. In addition, sometimes there were even wads of money stuffed inside his pants, how he is covered and smelling like cum, how he had that funny taste in his mouth, which he knew it was not just beer.

Shuichi broke his trance by reaching his hand towards him. "I don't think everyone in school knows what you do and what happened. It was one of my classmates who told me about you and what you have been doing when you get drunk. I took you out of there, before you could be raped and be gang banged again. I'm sorry if I somehow took advantage of you too, but I assure you are my first, and hopefully my last." Shuichi started.

Yuki remained stoic for a moment. "Well, whether you saved me or not, you still did what they did to me." He said, although his words were cold, his voice was not.

"Yuki. I-I mean Eiri san, I want to protect you. If you could not stop drinking and having black outs after, why not just concentrate on me? I cannot offer you anything other than my body. Although I am not as good-looking or maybe I do not fit your standards, but I want to help. I don't want other people touching you and doing those things to you." Shuichi started, he withdrew his hand and started to wring them on his lap. He looked down, embarrassed at his sudden declaration, but he had vowed that and promised himself he would tell this man what he feels or starting to feel for him.

Yuki smirked, "Do you now? You are willing to get raped than having me get raped by other people?" he asked, looking at him.

Shuichi looked up, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He nodded vigorously. "I-I will do anything you asked. It-It's hard to explain, but I think I love you, Eiri san."

Yuki chuckled a bit, and slap a palm against his forehead. Shaking his head and peered up at him.

"Wow. Such dedication and all of this just for one night? That is something. If you could straighten out that classmate you were telling me about, I might give this trial relationship some thought." He began.

Shuichi nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, anything, Yuki." He said.

The novelist did not correct him this time. As he got up, and started to unbutton his shirt.

Shuichi looked at him his eyes as wide as saucers. "Y-Yuki what are you doing?" he asked.

Yuki smirked. "Well, the maids changed the sheets, right? And since you insisted we both skipped school, and we are still paid until check out time, might as well use the bed." He said.

Shuichi's mouth open and close like a guppy as he watched the man tossed his clothes aside.

Yuki jumped in bed, and turned to him, licking his lips and crooking a finger at the younger man.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I cannot just play with myself, can I?" he said.

And Shuichi started to undress in a speed of light that would even shame the man of steel.

A year has passed. And Shuichi had fulfilled his end of their agreement. Who would have thought that that trial relationship would end up lasting for almost a year now? And he wanted to do something special for Yuki. He had graduated from cram school, and Yuki had resumed back to his usual work, which was writing romance novels.

He still does not feel secure in their relationship, although he is "technically" almost living in Yuki's unit but still, the man is still his cold and aloof self. Almost all of his clothes are there, but still he is still using the guest room. He would spend a week there but there are times Yuki himself would kick him out for being so noisy while he is trying to work.

Tohma was not so thrilled both that his singer is going out with his favorite brother-in-law and there are numerous times he thought he would lose his job because of it.

Hiro talked to him one time, seeing how troubled he was and how it was affecting his singing. And gave him an advice. A good one. To assert himself and confront Yuki. That way he will know what the man really thinks and feel for him all along.

And he had decided to do just that, but he did not know any way to do it, he knew he would not be able to speak up and demand things from Yuki. Therefore, he did the next best thing, the only way he could think of. He hauled all of his stuff and knocked on Yuki's door.

Of course, the novelist being up for the last three days, is not in one of his best moods, and is on the edge since deadline is almost up. His brows furrowed, and he looked like the same stern teacher that he remembered him when he is wearing his glasses and looking so serious like that.

"What is it, brat? Didn't I tell you not to come this week?" he asked, as he swung open the door, irritated.

He eyed the enormous backpack that he thinks the boy had packed his house in there, how he got it to fit, who knows. "W-What is all of this?" he asked, his anger rising, lack of sleep, made him more grumpy.

"Y-Yuki its Valentine's? I-I thought I would drop in to spend this day with you." Shuichi started, losing his fighting spirit seeing how moody he is now, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"What do you have in there, your entire house? Didn't I tell you when I write I don't want to be disturbed?" he asked.

Shuichi could not open his mouth to reply, he had lost his courage, and he started to cry. "Yuki..I…ah…" he started.

The blond novelist started to close the door to his face. "No! You are not moving in, having you for a week is enough, you're too noisy, I cannot concentrate on a single thing." He said.

Shuichi pushed it back, "Yuki, please. I will be quiet. I promise." He begged, and tears did start to fall.

But Yuki closed the door behind him despite of all his pleading and to completely shatter his heart, he heard the lock kick in as well.

"I-I love you Yuki. I do not know what is wrong with me. Why do I love you this much when you do not even care about me at all? If you decide to cast me away, I will not look for others. I will continue to wait for you and die waiting. Because I cannot live a world without you, Yuki." He said, talking to the door.

He did not hear any reply. Yuki must have walked away and had probably already been in his study and working. And his words and confession meant nothing. Delivered to the air, but the recipient is not there to receive them.

After a couple of hours, the door opened. Yuki stepped out and saw the boy lying on the floor, clutching a cut out paper heart, he was sleeping. His things were on the side of the door. He sighed and grabbed the piece of paper gently so as not to wake him. It was a song. And it was dedicated to him. It is also a card with the words:

_"….Happy anniversary, Yuki. And Happy Valentine's as well! I love you so much! Thank you for coming into my life and completing me._

_Shuichi….."_

He put the paper back into Shuichi's fingers, Shuichi groaned and uttered Yuki's name in his sleep. Yuki felt a tug at his heart. He shook him gently.

Shuichi woke up with a start. "Don't sleep out there, the neighbors would be wondering what this beggar doing sleeping outside my door." He commented with a grunt. And handed him a key.

"Here, you can start loading your stuff in our room. Do it quietly. I still got some stuff I need to finish. If I hear a single noise, I would take back your key and you and the rest of your things are getting out." He said, and turned to get back inside.

Shuichi hugged him from behind. "Thank you, Yuki. I love you." He said, tears started to fall, he was extremely happy, although the novelist did not say it out right, Shuichi had learned to decipher Yuki himself. And secretly, he knew he is an expert when it comes to the field of Yukiism, which the only religion and faith he knows. He is a complete devotee and one and only member, inventor and founder. And no, all applications are denied.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep it down, brat." He said, walk back into his study.

He secretly enjoyed watching Shuichi and he knew right now that the boy is so excited and happy that he will not be able to contain himself. He would probably tease him some more, but he had that key done with Shuichi in mind for almost a year now, he just never found the right opportunity to give it to him. This way he had an excuse and he gets his way at the same time.

Meeting Shuichi reminded him of this essential part of himself that he buried and is now asserting itself. He had to cast off the role he had assumed. Change. Change his life. Change himself to a person that he had longed cast away and buried in the deeper part of himself.

He had vowed to go on living in this lie. He had vowed to go on living in this fiction self he created long ago. What he wanted to be, a strong, independent, needing no one, and secretly lonely without love. Until he met Shuichi Shindou.

Taking risk, not trusting people. He created a life that fits the expectation of others. He became a character in their stories, their lives and loses his own. Because he did not want his past self-surfacing and asserting itself.

He lied to please other people. He lied to be alone. He is more and more…an impostor. Now with Shuichi in his life, everything changed. He had changed. More and more, over the year that they have begun, he finds the other part of him surfacing slowly. And even with that knowledge, he was not frightened. Because now he had changed. He had become someone that Shuichi loves. And with this new kind of role, he did not mind. In fact, he was even a little happy to assume that role. Just to see his brat's smile. That is all the reason he needs.

Owari


End file.
